When Goodbyes are Said
by Unshed Tears
Summary: Harry feels a bit left out when his trio becomes a pair and Ron and Hermione forget something very important to him.So when Harry goes away he meets a little girl who just may be his saving grace..a little h/g
1. The Next Stop Lodge

A/N: I have been working on this story for almost a month! This story is like my baby. I want to share it but I also want to know exactly what you think of it so PLEASE r/r thanks!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the Harry Potter books!  
  
  
  
When Goodbyes Are Said  
How many times in our lives have we had to say goodbye? Those of us who went to a primary school or a preschool even have said goodbye to our parent's everyday. Those who go to boarding school say goodbye at the end of every holiday. If you've ever moved you've had to say goodbye to lots of people at once. And when we graduate we have to say the most awaited goodbyes of all. But in all those instances our goodbyes have had the chance to be well thought out or maybe even routine. The point is the people we were saying them too could say them back to us. But Harry didn't get to say goodbye. When we loose a loved one forever...well that is the type goodbye that hurts the most.   
  
" Hey um... Harry." Said Hermione cautiously, " Um. I was kinda wondering..." Her voice trailed off.  
" Err what she means to say Harry is that..." Picked up Ron. " Well you see it's like this. Next week is our 1-year anniversary and we were wondering if maybe you would umm."  
" Harry would it be all right if Ron and I went to Hawaii umm.... Instead of us all goes to Godric's Hollow."  
" What do you mean?" Asked Harry. " You're just ditching Ginny and I?" Asked Harry heatedly.  
" Oh Harry you don't know what it's like when you have a girlfriend." Ron had embraced a very touchy subject. When their trio had grown to a foursome Ron used the extra person as an excuse to spend time alone with Hermione. As a result Ginny and Harry had become especially close. Neither of them was "going out" with anyone and they rather enjoyed the friendly company. But Ron used this to reign over them. For once he had something Harry did not and he relished in that thought.  
Harry was not about to listen to another one of his friend's excuses. He heard Ron muttering something about " Touchy," and "Ginny didn't seem this mad" as he stormed out of the Common Room and headed towards to The Great Hall. Harry sighed and reckoned that if he were a girl he probably would have been crying. His own friends ditching him. That's when he heard voices.  
" Well Ron I reckon you may have been a tad insensitive." It was Hermione's voice and it was getting louder as the approached The Great Hall.  
" Ron you prat," said Fred who had heard the whole thing in the Common Room. " Of course Harry's mad, heck I would be too, you practically told him to get lost."  
" I didn't mean it like that!" Moaned Ron. " It's just that well I'd rather see Hermione in a Bikini then a snowsuit and that's something that's perfect for our anniversary." Ron blushed at this last part.  
" But Ron, think about it did it have to be now. You guys have had this planned since the summer! Harry is always alone for the holidays and the two of you going to America for the first time without him probably hurt him." This new voice belonged to Angelina. Her and Fred had been walking to Dinner with Ron and Hermione.  
" Well let's hope that we can smooth things over with Harry." Said Hermione. That was Harry heard for the four of them had come to the entrance of The Great Hall. Harry couldn't believe his ears.   
" Smooth things over..." He wasn't going to forgive so easily. They had cancelled plans on him before and that was fine. But the fact that they all forgot hurt him so much. They weren't only going to Godric's Hollow to be by the ski resort, they were going so Harry could say goodbye. It had been almost a year since Harry had asked them for there support. It had been very hard for him to do but he knew he couldn't go on his own. It was 15 years since his parents died, and Harry had not yet gotten the chance to say goodbye. Well Harry was sorry that he had to say goodbye to his friends. That was one goodbye that caused a lump to form in his throat.  
Harry walked into the Great Hall feeling pretty sorry for his self. This was something that Harry didn't usually do. It pained him to show weakness in front of other people. Spending 15 years with the Dursleys was enough to teach anyone that lesson. Harry sat down next to Ginny and they sat in silence for a few minutes before Ginny spoke.  
" Harry," she said quietly, " Maybe you shouldn't hold this against them." At this she glanced over to look at Harry and how he would react to her statement. To her surprise the look on his face turned from hurt to ashamed. Harry was sorry now for how he had reacted. Of course he was hurt, that couldn't be helped, but he wasn't going to forever hold that against his friends. Harry decided to just play it cool for a while, no matter how much it hurt.   
" Harry, " Ginny said as an idea dawned on her. " I've got it! Why don't you and I go to Godric's Hollow?"  
"That's all right Ginny. Look I'm sorry for being such a grouch. You don't have to come you'll probably be...bored...out of your mind anyhow."  
"Well all right Harry if you insist." Ginny walked away feeling rather glum. Poor Harry she thought. She had remembered their promise even if the others hadn't.  
The next few days were ruff and when Winter Break finally rolled around everyone was finally happy again. Well, almost everyone was happy. Harry for one was most certainly not. Because of his haste to push Ginny away she was going to have to spend the Break at home by herself. But she didn't mind, Harry minded enough for her. He promised to make it up to her but he knew he had to make the journey alone. After all, Hermione and Ron didn't want to come, so why would Ginny? The day class's got out Harry took the Hogsmede Dinky to the muggle airport. He would have to try to find gate 13 and tap the staff lounge door 3 times. From there the Knight Bus would pick him up. Since there was no emergency this time they asked that he arrive there, where they had to pick up another person.   
Harry slept through most of his train ride. The muggle airport wasn't very interesting to him, and he had to try and relax himself before the upcoming events in his life. Saying goodbye was going to be hard. By the time he arrived into the secret port to the Bus pickup it was getting very dark outside. Harry couldn't wait to get on the Knight Bus and hopefully return to his nap. When the bus finally arrived he looked up from the Daily Profit he was reading and was surprised to see a little girl boarding the bus in front of him.  
" I'm Buddy," said the conductor, " welcome to the Knight Bus." " The driver is Tim." At this a Jolly looking man tipped his hat to Harry and the child. " You all are getting off at Godric's Hollow. But that won't be for quite a while seeing as we're filled to the roof." He wasn't kidding either. Harry looked around at the crowd that filled The Knight Bus. He was to awed to take notice of the fact that the little girl; was also going to Godric's Hallow. Buddy led them to their seats, (the beds were all taken), and Harry sat down to think.  
Harry was surprised to see that the little girl who had boarded the bus with him was crying. He noticed now that her luggage had a little ID tag on it that read: Margaret-Elizabeth Taylor. The little girl had her head in her arms and was practically shaking. Harry didn't know what to do so he just stared at her for a moment. When she looked up he noticed she was an adorable little girl of about 8 years old. She had chestnut brown hair pulled into pigtails and beautiful green eyes. When she noticed Harry was looking at her she gave a shudder and her tears fell silently as she stared back.  
" What's your name?" Harry asked cautiously as if thinking she was going to erupt any second. She just stared silently at him for a moment. " I'm Harry." He volunteered.   
"I'm Margaret-Elizabeth." She whispered this so softly that Harry had to lean over to hear her.  
" It's nice to meet you Margaret-Elizabeth." That's a very cute looking dog you have there." Harry was referring to the plush velvety looking black dog she was holding in her lap.   
" He's Pluto," she declared. " And he loves me." At this she stifled another sob. She then turned over and laid her head against the seat. Within minutes she was asleep. Harry was wondering what was bothering this beautiful little girl. She seemed to glow while she was asleep. She seemed heavenly almost. It was as if she was setting out into the world to accomplish something. Of course Harry could only guess this much. He had a rough few weeks himself and he liked to daydream about someone else's mission instead of the one that lay before him. The Knight Bus rumbled on and Harry slept. And as he did so a little girl next to him was wondering why there was a big boy next to her being so nice. And whether he would be her friend.  
Harry woke up with a start. The conductor had shaken him and Margaret-Elizabeth awake. "Your stop is the next one up." He smiled at them and offered to help him and Margaret-Elizabeth with their luggage. When the bus finally stopped they were in front of a beautiful log cabin. The sign on top read: The Next Stop Lodge. Harry liked the Lodge's name. He could just picture a lost wizard on his way to find his place in the world. He could picture himself in 20 years.  
Harry and Margaret-Elizabeth walked into the pub. The bartender stepped out from behind the bar to introduce himself. " I'm Jake," he said " If you need anything just come to me. I also own this place so I'm here 24/7."He invited them to sit down at a table. " Let me put some food in your stomachs. Margaret-Elizabeth your Aunt sent ahead some money for you and Harry, I received the money your godfather sent as well." He winked at Harry. Harry almost fell off his seat in surprise.   
" You know my godfather? Harry asked completely taken aback.  
" Of course I do." He smiled. " I'm Jacob Flag. Sir-...uh.... Snuffles helped me out quite a bit."  
" Talk about a small world." Muttered Harry. Harry was so surprised at Jake knowing Sirius that he didn't noticed that Margaret-Elizabeth looked sullen almost depressed at the mention of her aunt. A tear slid down her cheek and she barely touched the grilled cheese sandwich Jacob had placed in front of her. Jacob and Harry mistook her loss of appetite as a sign of fatigue and Jacob whisked her off to a bedroom above the restaurant.  
Harry sat and talked to Jacob for a long time before retiring to bed. He found out that Jacob was a year above Sirius, James, Remus, and Lily in school. Sirius had saved Jacob's life when they were in school. They had been flying around the school grounds on broomsticks. Jacob's broom bucked for some reason and he was thrown of about 30 feet above the Whomping Willow tree. Sirius swooped down and caught Jacob just in time. James managed to catch his broom before it could be destroyed. Jacob told Harry story after story about his father and the rest of the Marauders. Harry was extremely content by the time he was ready to go upstairs to bed. He even learned that his mom was always there to get the Marauders out of the trouble they got themselves into. It sounded as though his mother was just like Hermione, though by the sounds of it she wasn't as uptight.  
The next morning Harry awoke early to an extremely gray sky. It looked as though it would snow any second. Harry decided that it would be nice to explore for a little while and then return to the lodge for some hot Butterbeer and a late breakfast. He had packed robes as well as muggle clothes so that he wouldn't stand out too much. He decided to go muggle today and bundled up in his new jeans that Hermione had given him for his birthday and a new green Weasly sweater.  
The world outside was beautiful. There was a certain peace about Godric's Hallow. First Harry decided that he wanted to visit the ruins of the house he had lived in for only a year. He asked a local passing by how he could reach the Potter house.  
" Tourists are you?" Said a stocky man standing outside the bakery when Harry asked him for directions.   
" Err you could say that." Said Harry hastily. The man looked Harry up and down before giving directions.   
" Of course I can show you to the Potter place. They were real nice folks so you better be sure to pay your respects when you get there." He looked Harry up and down again and said " are you sure you've never been here? You look awfully familiar." Harry shifted uncomfortably.  
" Nope never been here."  
" Well then you best be off before the storm comes. By this afternoon no one will be able to get in or out of town. That you may tie to."  
Harry thanked the man and set off. " Two blocks down and make a left...." He muttered to himself. It took Harry a good 15 minutes to walk to the house. When he saw it he gave an involuntary shutter. The house had obviously been worked on a little since the attack. A plaque had been erected and stood at the front gate of the house. As Harry walked up the path he could just start to make out the words, it read:   
  
We dedicate this plaque to the Potters, Lily and James. May we remember them and celebrate their lives. May we pray for their son Harry, the boy who lives on. May you remember him in your prayers each night. We weep not tears of sadness but tears of joy. They would have wanted us to remember the good times instead of the bad.   
  
Harry was surprised. No where on the plaque did it mention Voldemort. The people of the town celebrated there lives- not their deaths. It was a first and Harry was touched by it. Making sure that no one was around, Harry wiped his eye with his sleeve. After taking a moment to collect himself Harry proceeded to walk through the gate and up to the front door of the house. He knocked to see if anyone was there, though not really expecting an answer. To his surprise a kind young looking witch opened the door.  
" Hello there, how may I help you?" She asked Harry.  
" I was wondering if I could have a look around, uh...for schools...err...History of Magic report." Said Harry lamely.  
" Of course you can come on in. My name is Arabella."  
" I'm Harry." He slapped his forehead when she turned around. "Should've said Ron." He mumbled to himself.  
"I'm leaving do to predictions of a bad snowstorm." Said the lady. " You may have a look around and let your self out when you're done."  
" You don't live here then?" Said Harry relieved.  
" Oh no, of course not. I was a friend of the Potters and I like to come check on the house every once in a while."  
" Do you know who fixed up part of the house?" Asked Harry. Looking around he saw that there was some furniture and things scattered throughout the front room.  
" Well any stuff you see here belonged to the Potters. The men reconstructed the house and I'd hardly call it fixed up." She had a faraway look in her eyes. " Well, I know you probably want to get to work but I'll surely see you around town. Goodbye." Without another word she exited the house.   
Harry looked around. Now that he was alone he felt sudden warmth spread through him. He decided to have a look around. It was obvious that very little of the house had been restored. There where only four rooms that could actually be walked in. Harry started with the front sitting room. There was a small rug sitting in the center of the room. There were also two wooden chairs. Harry walked over sat on the rug. It was just a simple faded creme and blue colored room, but it was familiar. It was something that Harry might have crawled on when he was little. Harry traced his finger over the stitching in the rug. In the bottom corner it said: L loves J. Harry smiled at it. After tracing his fingers over the letters one last time he got up and proceeded into the next room.  
The next room could very well have been a family room. There was a broken wizard radio on a dusty old table. There was a chessman sitting on the floor. Harry also noticed an old picture on the wall. He stepped closer to get a better look. The picture was so thickly covered in dust that Harry had to take out his wand and mutter a scouring charm that Hermione had taught him. When he finished cleaning it he gazed into a picture of Lily, James, and him sitting on the steps of a house, this house, with a bunch of other people. He could pick out Sirius and Remus among the group. He also noticed the Witch who had just left the house. To Harry's surprise a smiling Albus Dumbledore also stood in the picture. Harry used his wand to open up the back of the picture frame. There were words and a date on the back of the photo. It said The Gang at our new house Dec 12, 1989. Harry put the photo back in the frame and pocketed it. Then he decided to move into the third room. This room had a rocking chair in it. That was all. Harry sat in the chair and he could almost here his mother singing him a lullaby. He sat there for what seemed like an eternity but in reality was only a few minutes. Harry then decided to explore the fourth and final room.  
The forth room seemed as though it were empty at first. Then an oddly colored floorboard caught Harry's attention. He remembered that Draco had mentioned something about a secret chamber under his drawing room floor, and he remembered that the Weasly's had a secret compartment under their dining room. He thought that maybe this was common in all wizard houses so he decided to check this floorboard out. He prodded the floorboard and muttered all kinds of words to no avail. Then Harry had an idea he tapped the floorboard and said " I solemnly swear I am up to no good." To his surprise a brick in the fireplace behind him gave way to reveal a drawer handle. So there wasn't anything under the floor after all he smirked.  
Harry pulled at the handle and a piece of parchment flew out of it. The parchment read:   
  
Here lays the official secret drawer of the grownup Marauders. We solemnly swear we will teach our children to fulfill their entire prank playing abilities  
Prongs, Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail  
  
Harry smiled. He always had a slight suspicion that his father was the type of person that never grew up, and he rather liked the conformation of this thought. Harry picked his head up and suddenly caught a glimpse of what it looked like outside. He saw hoe gray the sky was and decided that he better get going. He pocketed the piece of parchment and decided he would send it to Sirius to frame and put in his new house. The ministry had been so distraught when Peter was spotted in Hogsmede they decided to reinvestigate. When Peter was caught he immediately collapsed. With the help of Virita Serum they were able to get the whereabouts of Voldemort and he was finally killed by a sneak attack resulting in Mad Eye Moody's fame. Harry thought Sirius would definitely appreciate the souvenir of "the good old days".   
Harry walked through each room one more time before exiting the house. "Well," he thought to himself " I guess I'm that much closer to saying goodbye." And with that he set off towards the pub. The walk home took an extra few minutes due to the fact that it had started to snow. Harry was exceedingly elated to see the lights of the pub. By the time he was reached the inside he was freezing.  
" Harry it's nice to see a young person up early for a change." Joked Jacob. " Sit down by the fire and I'll bring ya a kip to eat."  
Harry gratefully complied. " I'll have a Butterbeer if you don't mind." He said  
" Not at all." Replied Jacob cheerily. " Harry." He said seriously. " Would you mind doing me a favor?" " I need someone keep an eye on Margaret-Elizabeth. She has no one in the world that loves her. If you knew her story..." Harry saw a glint in Jacobs eyes. " Anyways her aunt asked me to ' watch over the brat' I almost told her off. She's the biggest dolt ever Harry. After Margaret-Elizabeth's parents died the poor thing got stuck with her. Every Christmas she ships the girl here to spend the holidays."  
Harry didn't know what to say he didn't want to hurt Jacob's feelings but he needed this time to help himself. "What am I thinking" Said Harry to himself. "If I can give her someone to hang out with... How hard could it be?" This last part he said out loud. Jacob was thrilled.   
" Thanks Harry. I think she's already taken a liking to you." With that Jacob went to wake her up. It was already 10:30. Margaret-Elizabeth came downstairs dressed in a cute little over-all outfit. Apparently her aunt liked to keep her dressed well. While she had been upstairs still Harry found out from Jacob that Margaret-Elizabeth's aunt paraded around with her like she was parent of the year but in reality neglected her terrible. They lived in a mansion and Margaret-Elizabeth was raised by the houselves.  
Harry wasn't too keen on the idea of being a babysitter but it couldn't be all that bad. At first Margaret-Elizabeth was really shy. She just sort of kept near Harry but never actually said much. When the snow began to come down heavily and it was apparent that they both had a shared love of blizzard she started to warm up to him a bit. At around three Harry offered to play a game with her.  
" Will you read to me?" Asked Margaret-Elizabeth shyly  
" Sure." Said Harry. "Anything in particular you want me to read?" He asked. She smiled and pulled out "The Big Book of Wizard Tales" by Lauren Myth. Harry pulled her up on the chair with her and began to read. By the third of about 100 stories Harry started to do the voices and everything. He read to her for almost two hours until she fell asleep next to him. He carefully signaled to Jacob who quietly crept over and picked her up, setting her gently on the couch.   
" Harry," He said, " I do think that you were meant to be a big brother." He smiled at Harry and told him that dinner would be ready in an hour. Harry thanked him and thought about what he had said.   
"What if I was a big brother?" Thought Harry. If it wasn't for Voldemort I could have been. He sighed and picked up a copy of "Martin Miggs the Mad Muggle" that Ron had given him. Wizard's ideas of muggles amused him.  
At around 6 o'clock Harry woke up Margaret-Elizabeth for dinner. He had to shake her a bit before she complied. Harry smiled. The best part was she laughed all the way up the stairs. Harry knew he had made a friend.  
  
A/N: okay so this part is just sort of an introduction. Harry's going to learn a lot from his new small friend. and no for all you sickos they're not going to like fall in love (eww) but it will be a big thing....so please r/r this one and look out for the next one.  



	2. Losing someone, and finding them in his ...

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me. The Harry Potter and co. stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: This is the new edited verion of this chapter. I hope that it is better and that it makes a little more sense. The edits are mostly at the end. R/R!  
  
When Goodbyes are said part II  
  
Sometimes Life throws us a curveball. We can feel ourselves so quickly turned in the other direction we don't know what hit us. That's what happened to Harry. Harry had felt so bitter towards his friends. He thought that it was because they had forgotten their plans. In part that was the reason. But there was an even bigger reason that nagged him. The fact was Hermione and Ron had normal families. They had normal lives. They woke up everyday with someone in the world loving them. They had someone who cared about them and prayed for them. And Harry was so jealous. It wasn't until he met Margaret-Elizabeth that he became conscious of the fact that he had that too. He had so many people that loved him. Even if they weren't his blood relatives they would still give anything to protect him. Ron...Hermione...Ginny...The Weasly Family...Sirius...Dumbledore...Remus...the list went on. And yet poor Margaret-Elizabeth had no one...and so she turned to Harry.  
  
  
  
Harry had a lot of fun playing with Margaret-Elizabeth. She actually enjoyed his company and that made him happy. Harry was careful not to mention Margaret-Elizabeth's family around her. It seemed to upset her and she often shied away from the subject. Harry couldn't blame her. From the bits and pieces he got from Jacob, Margaret-Elizabeth was extremely close to her brother, Nathan. Harry soon learned this for himself straight from Margaret-Elizabeth's mouth. It was about 4 days after the blizzard and it was lightly snowing outside. Harry had since been all around the town avoiding the graveyard. He had just gotten back from the bakery and he sat on the couch next to Margaret-Elizabeth.  
  
" Hey, Margs whatcha up to?" He asked.  
  
" I'm just playing with Pluto" She said happily. Harry had noticed that Margaret-Elizabeth never went anywhere without that dog.  
  
"Where did you get Pluto?" Asked Harry curiously.  
  
"Nathan gave him to me." She said, her eyes getting that far away look like they did every time her family was mentioned. " When he went to school he told me that as long as I was hugging Pluto I was also hugging him." Harry felt his heart get tighter with each word that came out of her mouth. " Nathan always cared about me. Victoria is a lot older." She said. " Well..." She paused for a moment. " Do people age in heaven?" Without waiting for an answer she continued "Cause if they do then she's older. If they don't then she's not really as much older than she was. Harry I don't get it." Her eyes filled with tears. " How come they died and I didn't? Why was I asleep in my secret hiding place? Why can't I be in heaven...with them?" This last part she said rather quietly. Tears silently left stains on her pale whit cheeks. Harry was so bewildered. He wanted to answer her questions but couldn't. All he could do was sit they're staring dumbfounded. All this came from a simple question about a stuffed dog.  
  
"Hey Margs?" Harry said quietly. " I know that all of this isn't fair. If it makes you feel better I lost my family too. But..." Harry's voice trailed off. This last part was hard for him to say. He needed so desperately to have HIS goodbye with his parents but maybe... " Margaret- Elizabeth, Why don't you come with me the day after tomorrow?"  
  
"Come with you where" She asked timidly.  
  
" Come with me to say goodbye. Jacob said your family is buried here in Godric's Hollow. Maybe if we go together...well saying goodbye is hard and maybe...well maybe you and I together can help each other say goodbye." Margaret-Elizabeth gave a weak smile.  
  
" Okay Harry. I think I'd like that..only, it's not really goodbye...my family is still with me in here." She said, pointing to her chest. She was so exhausted from crying that she climbed up next to him and fell asleep. And Harry was glad, because he wasn't sure how to respond to what she had just said.  
  
When Margaret-Elizabeth woke up she found Harry coming in from skiing. Wizard skiing was much for fun then muggle skiing because the course had many more dangerous obstacles. For example Harry had just been on the free-fall course. He had to ski straight down hill and fall landing in a massive pile of snow. Of course being magical, everything was charmed so that no one got hurt. Margaret-Elizabeth tugged on Harry's cloak for quit sometime before he looked down at her. " Sorry Margaret-Elizabeth I was just trying to tell Jacob about the skiing I just did." She frowned impatiently.  
  
" Are you finished?" She asked.  
  
"I am now" Laughed Harry as Jacob went to greet some new guests. " What's the matter?"  
  
"Harry, can I tell you more about my family?" She asked. " I want someone to know how wonderful my family was."  
  
"Of course you can." Said Harry admiringly. She was eight years old and already braver then he was.  
  
" First there was Mommy. She and my Daddy met at school. They used to joke that they got married just to have us kids. Mommy always made the BEST PB&J sandwiches. And she gave the best kisses. She always made things better. Next there was Daddy. He gave the BEST bear hugs. He used to pull me in so tight I thought he'd squish me. He used to tell me that I was his princess. He never yelled at me, he just listened. Then there was Victoria. Torus was already 10 when I was born. But she still loved me. She used to help me when Nathan and I played checkers. She used to say that she was the only one who was allowed to pick on me. She always stood up for me though. Then of course there was Nathan. He was 8 when I was born. He used to tickle me until I cried. He always played with me when I was bored. When he went to school I can remember him giving me Pluto. He used to read to me before I went to bed. Even though I was little I still remember him sitting by my crib. Out of everyone I remember him the best. They all died when I was 5. And now I'm 8." With a last sigh she finished.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say at first. And then words just came to him. " Thank you." Margaret-Elizabeth looked at him like he was a little loopy. Harry just smiled. It felt good to smile. " I mean it. You have been so great. You are only eight years old and already braver then I am."  
  
"That's not true!" Said Margaret-Elizabeth a little sheepishly. " I didn't talk to anyone for almost 6 months after the attack. My aunt wasn't so terrible tat first but I actually did speak, it was to tell her how rotten she was."  
  
"It doesn't matter." Said Harry. "Sometimes we need to take our anger out on other people." As the words left Harry's mouth he immediately felt terrible. He had been so terrible to his friends for no reason. " Man I'm going to have a lot of apologizing to do when I get back." He sighed to himself. Harry and Margaret-Elizabeth spent the whole afternoon together. Margaret-Elizabeth told stories about her family and Harry told her about Hogwarts.  
  
"I can't wait to get away from my aunt!" Exclaimed Margaret- Elizabeth. "I accidentally blew up her favorite vase before I left." Margaret-Elizabeth didn't seem too remorseful at this. Harry proceeded to tell her the story of Aunt Marge and how he blew her up. Margaret-Elizabeth was laughing so hard she was crying. Harry hadn't had so much fun in a long time. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had been very distant with each other. Whenever they did anything it was Ginny-Harry and Ron-Hermione. Harry hoped that things would change a little when he got back.  
  
Harry and Margaret had a lot of fun all night. They played games, read together, and told jokes and stories to each other and Jacob. Jacob even took a bunch of silly pictures of them playing together. Harry felt almost as though he finally had a sister. It was great. When at last the retired to bed Harry fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Margaret-Elizabeth though was not able to sleep. She crept out of her bed and cautiously into Harry's room. His room had a comfy couch in it and she curled tightly into a ball and fell asleep there. At around 4:00 Harry woke up and saw her lying there. He smiled and carefully covered her with a blanket. Harry had such good dreams. He dreamed of his family. The family he had never met and the family that failed to exist because of Voldemort. When Harry finally woke up it was 8:48. There was a creepy stillness and Harry tried his best to shake off a chill. Margaret-Elizabeth was still asleep so he tucked her back in and headed downstairs to have breakfast.  
  
Harry had a nice long chat with a jolly little man from Kent. He read the daily Prophet and at around 10:30 he decided that he would talk a walk around town. By the time he came back it was almost 11:30. Margaret- Elizabeth had woken up and was eating her breakfast when he came in. She told Harry that she wanted to take a walk around the town by herself since he had just come back and looked a little chilly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Asked Harry cautiously.  
  
" Harry." She giggled. "I may only be eight years old but this IS my third Christmas at the Next Stop Lodge. And I spend at least a week or two in Godric's Hollow over the summer. Summer is a really fun time to come because then there are lots of kids to play with." After she had finished breakfast and brushed her teethe, Margaret-Elizabeth se out on her walk. By that time it was 12:00 and Harry and a man by the name of Thomas Redding engaged in a game of wizard chess. He and Harry were so involved in the game that when the man finally cornered Harry's King into a checkmate and brutally dragged his queen off the board, Harry's watch read 3:30. Harry was extremely worried. It had been three and half-hours and still no sign of Margaret-Elizabeth.  
  
Harry paced the lodge back and forth. At around 4:00 Jacob suggested that Harry and Thomas go looking for her. The two of them searched the town for almost two hours. Harry asked everyone if they had seen her. Harry was extremely scared. With him he carried one of the pictures Jacob had taken of he and Margaret-Elizabeth. Many people around town had said they saw her skipping about earlier that afternoon but no one had seen her since. At 6:15 Harry and Thomas returned to the lodge. From there Jacob organized a search party. Harry was so sick with worry that Jacob insisted he stay at the lodge.  
  
"I promise you Harry, if we find anything you'll be the first to know." He said. So many people had heard about Margaret-Elizabeth's disappearance and had come to offer their help to the situation. At 8:30 a messenger sent by Jacob ran into the lodge and told Harry to come quickly. When Harry got to where the search party was Jacob walked shakily over to him. Clutched in his hand was Margaret-Elizabeth's stuffed dog Pluto.  
  
Harry took off into the woods surrounding him. Further up the path he found a trail of little footprints. Still further up Harry saw something that almost made him "toss his cookies". There was a whit rock covered with what looked like blood. Harry was scared and shaking madly. He finally saw a tramped path through the brush, which he presumed was where her attacker had taken her. As Harry came into the clearing he heard voices.  
  
"You were supposed to die too you little brat. The Taylor's were all meddlesome prats. Even though my master is gone I will have finished his orders by finishing his list of victims. And the last name on the list is YOUR'S." The moon came out from behind a cloud and shined on a hooded figure. When the figure turned around to face Harry he saw that it was none other then Macnaire. Macnaire had been The Department for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures executioner. "Say hello to your parents for me." He laughed. He raised his wand and yelled "AVADA KADAVRA!"  
  
"NNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Harry. He had been paralyzed but now he jumped out and screamed "Petrificus Totalus!" Macnaire had been placed under the full body bind and keeled over on the spot. But Harry was too late. He sat there weeping as he picked up Margaret-Elizabeth limp figure. She had looked so terrified standing there but now her face had a look of peace about it. Clutched in her hand was one of the photos of her and Harry. Harry later learned that she had taken it to town to get it framed as a present for him.  
  
Macnaire had been sent to Azkaban as soon as the search party, along with Wizard Police Enforcement had arrived at the scene. It had taken some persuasion to get Harry to let go of limp body.  
  
***  
  
After that Harry was a wreck. He attended her funeral, which was two days later. However, he couldn't speak to anyone and he didn't eat. He had a lost look about him. When After that Harry was a wreck. He attended her funeral, which was two days later. He couldn't speak to anyone and he didn't eat. He had a lost look about him. When Margaret-Elizabeth's Aunt arrived at the lodge it only increased Harry's bad mood. He felt so bad for the poor child who had bonded with so well. At last on the day of the funeral Harry spoke. " I came here today for Margaret-Elizabeth." He began. " Because sh-she..." None ever found out why because at that Harry lost it. He was all out sobbing.  
  
Many people had seen Harry and Margaret-Elizabeth tramping around town together the last 8 days. They had become so close in such a little time. The day after the funeral Harry left. He couldn't bear to say goodbye to his parents or Margaret-Elizabeth. When he returned to Hogwarts Professor Dumbledore was the only person who knew of Harry's loss. Apparently Dumbledore and Jacob were friends and it was them who had come up with the idea of Margaret-Elizabeth and Harry helping each other. Harry told no one about the loss of his "sister". But that's exactly what she had been. Just like a sister. She had taught Harry that family doesn't have to come from blood.  
  
***************************10 years later**************************  
  
"It's a girl!" Exclaimed the doctor.  
  
"Oh Harry!" Said Ginny. " We have a daughter!"  
  
"She's beautiful Ginny. Just like her Mum," said Harry Proudly. Ginny and Harry beamed at each other and at their new baby. They had been so excited when they had found out Ginny was pregnant nine months ago, and now they had a new little miracle to share their lives with. It was amazing to both of them.  
  
" Well Dad what should we name her?" Asked Ginny. Harry and Ginny had tried desperately to pick out several names before their baby was born, but now that she was here none of them seemed to be quite right for this beautiful little girl Ginny held in her arms.  
  
" Margaret Elizabeth Potter" Harry said softly.  
  
" It's beautiful!" Said Ginny and she tore her eyes off of little Margaret just long enough to peck Harry on the lips. " Margaret," She said aloud trying it out. "I love it. And the middle name fits perfectly. Where did it come from?" She asked.  
  
" An angel whispered it to me while I was sleeping." Harry said quietly. He kissed Ginny's forhead and though about his response to himself. It hadn't exactly been a lie. Just last night Harry had dreamed of Margaret-Elizabeth. He had been lying in bed next to Ginny, going over the things that he had needed to bring to the hospital in case she went into labor. Next thing he knew, he was dreaming that he was in The Next Stop Lodge. He was sitting in a chair by the fire, when suddenly Margaret- Elizabeth bounded over to him and jumped into his lap.  
  
"Why are you crying?" She asked him. It was only then that Harry noticed the salty streaks sliding silently down his cheeks. " I miss you Margs." He said sadly.  
  
"But I haven't gone anywhere!" She exclaimed.  
  
"But...you're..." Harry Stammered.  
  
"I've been here the whole time." She said, pointing to Harry's chest. "And tomorrow, I'm coming back to be with you." With those words, Harry woke up startled. Ginny was gently shaking him.  
  
"Harry, I think it's time..." It wasn't until now that harry understood what Margaret-Elizabeth had meant. Now she really was back with him forever.  
  
***  
  
A week later Ginny's Mum came to stay with her and the baby and she told Harry she wanted him out of the house for at least three days so that the three girls could properly bond and Harry could have a rest from his "Daddy Duties", as she fondly referred to them. Harry tried to protest at first, when he suddenly decided it was finally time he went back to Godric's Hollow. When Harry stepped into The Next Stop Lodge a few hours later, he immediately saw a noticably grayer Jacob standing behind the front counter.  
  
"May I help you sir..." Said Jacob as he looked up from the book he had been writing reservations in. " Harry!" He exclaimed. "Harry Potter! How are you?!?!"  
  
"Aren't you going to give me a hug?" Laughed Harry jokingly. For before he could answer Jacob had pulled him into a "manly" hug.  
  
"Oh Harry it's so nice to see you. You know after the last time..." His voice trailed off. For a moment a look of pain flickered in Harry's eyes but he quickly shook it off.  
  
"I'm so sorry you had to miss the wedding." Harry sighed.  
  
"So am I." said Jacob sadly. " But we were completely snowed in. How are you and Mrs. Potter?" He asked.  
  
"We are the proud parents of a week old little girl." Harry had to laugh at the look on Jacob's face.  
  
" Boy do I feel old." He laughed. "What did you name her?"  
  
" We named her Margaret. Margaret Elizabeth Potter."  
  
" Oh Harry...She would have been so excited." They both sighed and Jacob pulled out a handkerchief. The next hour was spent catching up on old news. Harry thoroughly enjoyed himself. The next day he awoke early so as not to be disturbed. He quickly dressed and set out. At last he reached it. Godric's Hollow Cemetery. First Harry visited his parent's grave. He was pleased to see that it was set under a beautiful willow tree. To Harry's surprise a few other Potters were buried beside them. Harry stood by the graves and began what he needed to say  
  
" Mum, Dad I love you. I pray every day that you're up there looking down on Ginny and I. You'd really lover her. She is so special to me. I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to visit you. I have thought about you so much...You mean everything to me. And even though I was little I can still hear the sound of you're voices. Dad, Sirius has taught me all your old tricks," Harry grinned at this. "And Mum Arabella has told me all of your stories, and showed me some of your beautiful artwork," he paused for a moment to wipe away a tear befpre continueing. "I just came here today to tell you that I'm alright. When I was younger, I had it in my head that things weren't complete because I hadn't gotten the chance to ever say goodbye to you. It took someone very special though, to teach me that I don't have to say goodbye because..." Harry struggled to control his breathing, "..because you're right here." He said quietly, and hi put his hand over his heart. He knelt down for a few moments, pressed his hands to his lips, and pressed it to their gravestones. He then rose and set off for the back corner of the cemetary.  
  
When Harry got to his destination, he first noticed the group of stones reading "Taylor". When he got to Margaret-Elizabeth's he stopped.  
  
" Hey kiddo how are you? I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to come back and visit you, although you have visited me many times in my sleep. It just hurt so much for me come here. I learned so much from you, you taught me what a family was and I will cherish that lesson forever. I had a little girl a week ago, just like you knew I would. She is so beautiful. She has red hair and green eyes. Only they aren't my green eyes...they're yours. I just know that you and I were related from the start, even if not by blood. And now we are bonded forever, because I know that my little girl was a gift from you. When I came here today I wasn't sure what I would say. We often think that goodbyes need to be said and we often think that means we will be apart forever, but it doesn't. I know now that one-day you and I will meet again. When we do I I have something for you. I love you Margaret-Elizabeth, please take care of my family up there for me." Harry pulled out a picture of him and her taken to years ago. He lay it on her grave and knelt down to kiss her grave as he had done with his parent's.  
  
When Harry got home a few days later he finally felt at peace. That night he thought he felt an angel's presence around the house, his prescious Margaret-Elizabeth. The next day he finally told the story to Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. He placed a picture of he and Margaret-Elizabeth on the mantel in the living room. The next day he gave his daughter Margaret a little black stuffed dog named Pluto. 


End file.
